gabes_gameboy_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabe (Red)
Gabe is the 10-11-year-old main protagonist of Pokemon Red. He is the character played by Gabrielle, a real life female Pokemon video game player. His main Pokemon is Gillian, his Charizard. Personality Gabe loves Pokemon and cares deeply for his own Pokemon. He often uses Gillian in battles. Role Story 1: Enter Gabe Gabe first appears as an young boy in Pallet Town where he is told by his mother to go find Professor Oak as Professor Oak needs him. He looks for Professor Oak in the lab, but is unsuccessful. Gabe goes around town looking for him and finally decides to walk into the grass hoping to find him, but he is stopped by Professor Oak who tells him that going in grass is dangerous since he doesn't have a Pokemon of his own to protect him and has him follow him to the lab where Gary is waiting for both his grandfather and Gabe. Professor Oak encourages Gabe to choose a Pokemon of his own. Story 2: Receiving Gillian Gabe chooses Charmander as his starter Pokemon and names her Gillian. He is then challenged by Gary to battle him and his Squirtle. Even though she is weak to water-types, Gillian manages to beat Gary's Squirtle winning Gabe the battle. Gary then runs off to catch more Pokemon and Gabe decides to do so as well. Story 3: Viridian City, First Visit He sets off in the tall grass battling Rattata and Pidgey whom he can't catch yet. He arrives in Viridian City where he finds out the gym there is closed and goes into the Poke Mart where he is asked to give a parcel to Professor Oak before buying supplies. He goes back to the lab taking a shortcut. He delivers the parcel to Professor Oak who gifts him and his rival, Gary, two PokeDexes tool used to record Pokemon that they catch. Gary runs off again and Gabe follows. Story 4: Catching Darinara & Kane Gabe goes in the tall grass where he is first challenged by a Pidgey whom he battles and catches naming her Darinara. He then catches a Rattata and names him Kane He then sets off to catch more Pokemon. Story 5: Viridian City, Second Visit & Catching Trevor Gabe takes a trip through Viridian City catching one Pokemon: a male Nidoran. Gabe then heads off to Viridian Forest. Story 6: A Trip through Viridian Forest & Anna's Debut Gabe arrives in the Viridian Forest where he catches a Pikachu who he names Anna. Because Gillian is weak, Gabe takes his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy heals them. Pokemon On Hand Gillian Charmander Gillian, a nicknamed Charmander is Gabe's starter Pokemon and his first Pokemon given to him by Professor Oak. Even though it has no gender due to Generation I having no genders except for both Nidoran, it is referred to as female. Darinara Pidgey Darinara, a nicknamed Pidgey is one of the first Pokemon caught by Gabe. It is referred to as female. Kane Rattata Kane, a nicknamed Rattata is one of the first three Pokemon caught by Gabe. It is referred to as male. Trevor Nidoran♂ Trevor, a nicknamed Nidoran♂ is one of the first three Pokemon caught by Gabe. He caught him near Viridian City. Anna Pikachu-Raichu Anna, a nicknamed Raichu was caught as an Pikachu in the Viridian Forest. It finally evolved into Raichu due to Gabe giving it a Thunder Stone. It is referred to as female. =